


【盾冬】别秀了

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: “史蒂夫罗杰斯，你以为你在网上发你儿子拉便便的视频你儿子长大了会感激你吗？”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 31





	【盾冬】别秀了

“叮叮叮叮…….”巴基被闹钟吵醒时简直抑制不住内心的狂躁：“史蒂夫！今天可是周末！周末！”  
史蒂夫不为所动的把埋在被子里的人挖出来：“周末也要吃饭。”  
“我不想吃，我不吃行不行？我不饿。”巴基抱着被子粘在床上，像一只抱着树枝的考拉。他用地心引力加自己的体重和史蒂夫的四倍力抗衡，除了毛茸茸的脑袋一寸裸露的肌肤都不舍得暴露在清晨的冷空气里。  
“再不起来我就群视频让大家都看看你赖床的蠢样子。”史蒂夫好整以暇的拿出手机，“还记得去年吗？”  
去年。哦~去年。巴基发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
去年史蒂夫邀请了神盾局同事来家里过圣诞，从下午四点史蒂夫就开始催他起床，但是巴基还是又在床上躺了两个半小时。直到第一波拜访者按响门铃，而站在洗手间门口，还没来得及换衣服的巴基和他们面面相觑。他那张穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，睡帽尖尖儿上还垂着金色星星，一脸蠢懵的和拍照者大眼瞪小眼的照片在神盾局讨论组流传了整整一年。  
虽然那个拍照的小崽子后来被巴恩斯教练折磨的不轻，但是那挽不回巴基受损的形象。

“嘿，山姆，你想和巴基打个招呼吗？”史蒂夫朝镜头挥挥手。  
“我起来了！”巴基一骨碌从床上爬起来蹦到史蒂夫身上抢过他的手机。屏幕是黑的。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”史蒂夫托着他的大腿和屁股，大笑出声。  
“混蛋！”发现被骗的巴基愤愤的在他脸上拍了一下，然后挣扎着从他身上跳下来去洗脸。

从进入十二月份就一直预告的大雪迟迟未来，空气又干又冷，只有车载暖气不遗余力的释放着暖风。巴基揣着爪支棱着头发缩在史蒂夫副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，他就像要冬眠的小熊，抓紧每一分每一秒来打瞌睡，试图通过睡眠把冷空气隔绝在世界之外。史蒂夫握着方向盘，不紧不慢的开，时不时侧头看他一眼。虽然对于巴基赖床不吃饭的行为坚决抵制，但是史蒂夫不得不承认，自从巴基胖起来，每次他缩着脑袋睡觉时腮帮子挤出一团软肉，脸颊睡得红扑扑的样子实在是可爱。  
“巴基，我们到了。”史蒂夫停好车，帮他取掉安全带，才轻声把人唤醒。巴基睁开眼顺手擦了擦嘴角。  
临近圣诞，超市人很多。史蒂夫推着购物车，巴基跟在他后面揉眼，两人艰难的穿过打折区。  
“想吃什么？”  
“热乎的，有汤的。”巴基在菜柜里挑挑拣拣，最后选了几个土豆：“炖土豆吧？”  
“好。”史蒂夫顿了一下，又揉了揉他的脑袋，“怎么还是这么没精神？”  
“困，冷。”巴基嘟囔着靠近他，在他肩膀上蹭了蹭额头。  
“你是小熊崽吗？一到冬天就要冬眠。”史蒂夫捏着他的脸颊嘲笑。  
“什么小熊崽，我是大灰熊，把你吃掉。啊呜！”他张牙舞爪地鼓起腮帮子，装的很凶，却被史蒂夫扣着后脑勺按到怀里亲了几口。  
俩人身高腿长往那一站本来就引人注目，此时又公然卿卿我我，立刻被好事的广大群众拍到了网上。  
“逛超市发现了两个大帅哥！Omega懵懵的还装凶，太可爱了！”配图是史蒂夫亲巴基的脸颊。  
“火速赶来。”  
“有帅哥的地方就有我。”  
“是美国队长和他男朋友，散了吧。”  
“是美国队长和他男朋友，散了吧。”  
“操，爱情的滋味好甜美。”  
“原来是美国队长和他男朋友，大家散了吧。”  
“？楼上在说什么我不懂的梗吗？”  
“建议点进#美国队长和冬日战士今天在哪里秀恩爱了#这个tag逛逛。”  
“建议点进#我不想再看美国队长秀恩爱#”  
“建议点进#冬日战士可以对我撒娇吗#，还有美国队长真身回复，近距离体验单身狗被暴击的酸爽[微笑]”  
“纽约人民已经看够美国队长秀恩爱了，累。”  
“但是冬日战士撒娇我还可以。”  
“我也可以。”  
“我也可以。”  
“楼上赶紧跑。”  
“为什么？”  
史蒂夫罗杰斯回复“但是冬日战士撒娇我还可以”：“你确定？ [微笑]”  
“知道为什么了吗？”  
“因为美国队长会巡逻他男朋友广场[微笑][再见]”  
“又有人体会到我曾经的感受了：我被队长回复了啊啊啊啊→回复内容好像不太友好？→我会被追杀吗？→管他呢先啊了再说啊啊啊啊”  
“前排提醒！不要给美国队长热度，不然他只会变本加厉！为了我们的人身安全，不要给美国队长热度，不要理他！！！！！！”  
“晚了，我已经在回复下面合影了。”  
“晚了，我控制不住自己想点赞的手。”  
“晚了，我又在为了别人的爱情流眼泪。”

史蒂夫笑着收起手机，对刚选好牛奶过来的巴基建议：“再买点青豆和鱼？”  
“我想吃虾！”巴基兴致勃勃的建议：“像你上次做的那样，有一点点辣，汤汁可以沾面包。”  
最终巴基也没有吃上虾，因为他刚靠近水产区就吐得昏天黑地。史蒂夫心急火燎的带着他去看医生，医院还没到#冬日战士疑似怀孕#的新闻已经登上推特热搜势力榜前十，名次还在持续上升。

“美国队长你有事吗？你搞大龄孕夫？”  
“？？？？？？楼上在说什么几把？”  
“楼主是不是忘记打狗头了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“Hello？”  
“笑到了。”  
“楼主是黑吧？无语。”  
回复“楼主是黑吧？无语。”：“我是你爹。”  
“他俩是不是未婚先孕？”  
“是的，老头子还挺时髦。”  
“或许我们应该先确定一下消息真假？”  
“这种程度的呕吐肯定是怀孕了还需要确认什么？”  
“楼上是韩饭吗？”  
“美国队长解冻的时候我单身，美国队长找回冬日战士的时候我单身，俩人被拍到接吻承认恋情的时候我单身，现在冬日战士都怀孕了我怎么还是单身？”  
“我怀疑你在说我。”  
“886，离开了。”  
“放心吧，等他俩孩子满地跑说不定你还是单身。”  
“so？做人原来可以这么恶毒吗？”  
“这不是讨论冬日战士怀孕的帖子吗？为什么忽然上升到人身攻击？小小的脑袋，大大的疑惑jpg.”  
“你妈的，楼歪到哪去了？不发糖我就走了并不想看互联网农民工打嘴炮。”  
“所以有人扣糖吗？”  
“他们逛超市的时候我在后面，队长叫巴基小熊崽[可爱]”  
“操。”  
“操。”  
“操。”  
“能对着冬日战士的大膀子叫小熊崽，相信他俩是真爱了。”  
“截图了，知名队黑冬黑终于向cpf势力低头承认Stucky是真的。”  
“无语，整天在网络上营销，干脆改名叫营销战士算了。”  
“老弟你来了？”  
“老弟你黑晚了，前排没位置了。”  
“麻烦路过的弄潮儿点个赞送这位老哥上去。”  
“傻逼或许会迟到，但不会不到。”  
“hello？你在说什么傻话？他俩每次引起大范围讨论都是被路人或者记者拍到好不好？我还希望无关人士离他俩远一点别打扰人家神仙爱情，乌鸡鲅鱼。”  
“所以冬日战士怀孕石锤了吗？不是说只是疑似吗？”  
“楼上可以结合一下最近他俩被拍，每次巴基都一脸困倦睡不饱的样子，超级战士其实应该不会特别怕冷吧，但是巴基最近出现在公共场合都裹得跟圣诞老人似的，还有前几天神盾局的厨师还伤心发推说不知道怎么回事一向最捧场的冬日战士最近口味大变吃的越来越少，他还怀疑是自己手艺退步了。所以疑似两个字百分之九十九可以去掉了。ps而且你们没发现最近巴基emmmm圆润了很多吗？”  
“楼上真爱粉。”  
“6666666”  
“@神探夏洛克第五季，建议录取。”  
“楼上你@神探夏洛克第五季干嘛？这个账号不是死了吗？”  
“牛逼，你不说我都没发现这么多细节。”  
“最后一句我怀疑你在暗示什么。”  
“冬兵：我有被内涵到。”  
“对不起我来晚了，现在尖叫还可以吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小宝宝，白白软软的小宝宝呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他们终于要有小宝宝了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不知道是蓝眼睛还是绿眼睛不知道是alpha还是Omega呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜@今天Stucky有宝宝了吗？ 有了有了有了，小宝宝一定会超可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
“叫吧。不过看来楼上也并没有询问我们意见的意思哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“竟然还有这种账号？！你们真的是很无聊！”  
“看到楼主的激动才后知后觉对今天的话题有真实感。”  
“是的，还有点感慨，看着俩人在现代一步步安稳下来走到今天。现在又有了宝宝，以后一定会越来越幸福的。”  
“老公把我*按在墙上￥弄、好~爽%点我头像”  
“卖片的你有事吗？老子在煽情呢。”  
“别煽情了，队长发推了。”

第一条：“我，我要当爸爸了？”  
第二条：“我要当爸爸了！”  
“哈哈哈哈傻爸爸。”  
“无语，我的眼泪怎么自己跑出来。”  
“我也是，鼻子忽然一酸。”  
“太不容易了，希望你们一直这么幸福。”  
“霍普莱顿婴幼儿产品，新手爸爸的最好选择。”  
“楼上你来的也太快了吧你是不是在搜广场？”  
“卖广告的永远知道怎么打破气氛。”  
史蒂夫罗杰斯回复“霍普莱顿”：“真的吗？能不能把你们的质检证书给我看看，我已经看了三十六家找上来的广告还没有一个能提供婴幼儿产品3A级检测报告。”  
霍普莱顿：“队长，3A只存在等级中[尴尬]”  
“要素过多哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
下面一群跟着哈哈哈的网友。  
“队长记得多给巴基拍几张美美的孕期照留作纪念。”  
“队长以后记得多发几次推。”  
“是的！想和队长一起云养娃。”  
“小宝宝一定超可爱，你们想好叫什么名字了吗？”  
“这会儿考虑这个问题会不会太早？”  
“不早啦。我当时从备孕开始就在考虑名字，结果孩子出生三个月我还没决定好！”  
大家热热闹闹的讨论了一整天，大部分人都兴高采烈好像怀孕的是自己，大概人类本性还是喜欢历经磨难之后的大团圆结局，  
“从此王子和王子幸福的生活在一起，”“还有了宝宝。”

一年后汤不热匿名区：  
“当初是哪个憨批让罗杰斯多发推的？他妈的老子以为我关注的是育儿博主！”  
“我关注他是想看超级战士战斗风采，不是晒娃晒娃晒娃晒娃！”  
“我关注他是想看超级战士战斗风采，不是晒老婆晒老婆晒老婆！”  
“连娃流口水都要晒，史蒂夫罗杰斯你有事吗？”  
“连你老婆揉眼屎的样子都说可爱史蒂夫罗杰斯你是人吗？”  
“还有冬兵，吹你老公也要有个度吧？他把你脸都拍变形了你还能在照片上打爱心tag？”  
“#Stucky双箭头#”  
“操，太他妈甜了。”  
“嗑到了。”  
“嗑到了。”  
“今天也搞到了。”  
“不相信Stucky是真的的可以滚了。”  
\----------------------------------------完-------------------------------------------


End file.
